Secrets?
by bookworm2272
Summary: this is during new moon and Bella doesn't know jacobs secret yet but paul imprints on Angela. will Angela hate Bella for being with Edward before he left or will there friendship last?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: please read and review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any one or anything and you know the rest.**

**Chapter one**

Bella's POV

It had been a month since I had "woken up" and me and Jake were spending every day together, building his car or riding my bikes. After the first incident with my bike I had only been to the hospital two times.

After the movies with Mike and Jake, when they both went home sick, I was worried about him. Whenever I called Billy he always said he was sleeping or not feeling well enough to talk. After two weeks I was just about ready to go over there and check on him myself when he called.

"Hey Bella," he said sounding very healthy to me, "How are you?"

"Fine how are you? Are you still sick?" I asked.

"Um no" he said like he was hiding something.

"Can I come over then?" I asked.

"No" he replied quickly. I waited for an explanation after about a minute he said, "I have to um help Billy with something sorry maybe tomorrow" he hung up.

I slammed the phone down on the receiver.

"Is everything alright?" Charlie called from the living room were he was watching a basketball game.

"Fine" I growled and stomped up the stairs. One of the good things about living with Charlie was he didn't pry, but that was only because he doesn't know how to deal with a teenage girl's drama. I put on my headphones and listen to the one CD that didn't remind me of him. I turned it all the way up and laid back on my bed concentrating on the lyrics.

I don't know how but I feel asleep and when I woke up it was dark I threw off the headphones and jogged down the stairs naturally I tripped on the last two steps and but caught myself before I hit the floor. I looked into the kitchen and saw an empty pizza box and a empty glass which I assumed had been filled with soda. I washed the glass and threw out the box then went to the living room and sat on the chair beside the couch which Charlie was laying down on.

"Sorry about dinner" I said.

"Don't worry about it Bells, I felt like pizza anyways" he replied

I laughed and went to kitchen I was going to call Jacob and apologize for hanging up on him. I dialed his number and when Billy picked up I asked for Jacob.

"He is not home Bella I'm sorry I will tell him you called." He said

"Please don't bother" I said rudely. I was tired of his excuses and I was going over there to find out.

I grabbed my keys and told my dad were I was going. He was always happy if I went to Jacobs since he seemed to be the only on who could cheer me up. When I got there I saw Jacob, Sam and his gang come out of the forest. I stepped out of the truck and when they saw me the stopped dead in there tracks. Sam said something to Jacob and he and three other guys went into his house.

**Jacob's POV**

When I saw Bella I stopped suddenly, as did the rest of the pack. Sam whispered to me.

"Get rid of her we have work to do and don't tell her anything" he and the other guys went into the house and I walked over to her.

"So what's up?" she asked sourly.

"Nothing, but please don't be that way" I said

"Why shouldn't I be this way?" she said loudly, "You've only ignored me for the past week and a half and are hiding things from me your best friend or so I thought"

"You are my best friend Bella you know that" I said, how she could think that we weren't friends anymore was beyond me.

"Friends don't hide things Jacob" she said crossing her arms over her chest. This action used to mean she was thinking about the stupid bloodsucker and trying to hold herself together. Now it just meant she was angry.

"I can't tell you anything and I have to go so I will call you later ok" I said not looking into her eyes. I wasn't exactly sure if I would have time to call her and I didn't like lying to her.

"Sure" she replied.

I turned around and ran to the house I heard Bella get in her trunk and slam the door. I didn't think anything of not hearing the roar of her truck that everyone heard when she started her truck.

**Bella's POV**

I slammed my truck door, but didn't start it. I just sat there as silent tears started flowing out of my eyes. A few minutes after Jacob went into his house. I got out, went to the door, and knocked hard. Jacob answered the door laughing but stopped when he saw me at the door. I also saw the other guys standing behind him one I recognized as Embry the other Sam and two others I didn't know who were suddenly silent.

"I am not leaving until you tell me what your doing and what's going on" I said refusing to move.

He looked back at the guys who were quietly standing behind him and pulled me outside, shutting the door.

"Ok just listen. I can't tell you anything, but remember the stories I told you."

"The stories what stories?"

"Just remember I can't say anything more so….remember." That was all he said before he ran inside. I went to my car confused but sure that was all I was going to get today.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: please read and review I would love it thanks. Ten would be nice but I'll update even if I don't have that many cause I'm just getting started.**

**Bella's POV**

Once I got home from Jacobs I went to my room just to think. What stories should I remember? I thought and thought and thought until I feel asleep.

When I woke up it was six o' clock and I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I washed my hair and face and got out. Before going back to my room I brushed my hair and teeth. I put on jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed my bag, and went downstairs for some breakfast. Charlie had already gone to work so I was alone. I ate breakfast and thought some more about what Jacob said.

Suddenly it donned on me the stories from the beach about the vampires…and the werewolves. I dropped my spoon with a clatter. Was it actually possible that my life had even more fantasy characters in my life? I grabbed my bag and keys and headed outside. When I started my truck the roar of the engine scared me. I almost missed the high school I was so preoccupied.

At lunch I sat with Angela and Ben who had stuck with me even through my zombie months. Today Ben asked if we wanted to hang out at the beach at La Push on Tomorrow.

"Um yea of course. Do you know if um some of the guys from the reserve are going?"

"No sorry but they'll probably show up."

"Ok what time?"

"Around ten it's not suppose to rain so it should be nice."

During the rest of the day I thought about Jacob and the other guys who had grown so much who could possible be werewolves, but why were they back I thought Jacob said they were gone.

When I got home I went upstairs to relax. Usually on Fridays I did my homework to get it out of the way, but today I just didn't feel like it. I know the only way for me to not think about, you know, him.

I took a shower after dinner and went to bed early. I had trouble getting too sleep like every night, but tonight I had a different dream. I was at the reserve and I was looking for Jacob on the beach suddenly a big black wolf ran out of the forest toward me followed by a grey and russet wolf. They stopped in front of me and the russet wolf stepped forward and reared up putting his paws on my shoulders. I could tell he wasn't putting his full weight on me. Standing up the way he was he was almost a foot taller then me. He smiled a wolf smile which made me laugh.

I woke up, and I wasn't screaming I had actually had a peaceful night. I looked at the clock and it was almost seven o clock. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I opened the door to go downstairs and ran into Charlie.

"Oh hey" I said surprised.

"Hey I didn't hear anything last night. Are you ok?"

"Yea of course, I just had a good dream that's all." I said and smiled.

He smiled back and we went downstairs together. I told him about the beach and after eggs and sausage I went upstairs to change. I looked outside and it was bright but still damp from yesterday's rain. I decided to wear cargo jeans, a short sleeve t-shirt and tied a jacket around my waste in case it got chilly. By the time I brushed my teeth and put my hair into a ponytail it was time for me to head out to the school were we were all meeting. I went in my truck and actually had to use my very rarely used sunglasses.

When I got there I was one of the last ones. There was Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben and me. We all piled into mikes car headed to the beach. When we got there we headed to the fire pits and sat around just talking until mike and Jessica decided to walk down the beach. Angela and Ben were talking quietly. Suddenly I heard a car driving up and when I looked over I saw Sam driving a truck with Jacob in the front and Embry and two other guys who were with him the other night who I didn't know.

They parked by mike's car and hopped out. Jacob ran over to me and I stood up.

"Hey Jacob." I said

"Hey Bella uh how have you been?" he asked hands in his pocket. I noticed he and his friends didn't have shirts on.

"Can I talk to you Jake?" I asked, "Alone?"

He looked at Sam who nodded hesitantly. Jake took my hand and we walked down the beach. He lead me to the spot we went to the first time on the beach. I sat on the log and he sat on the ground by my feet.

"So did you remember?" he asked.

"Um yea I remembered the stories about the vampires and the werewolves." I said when I looked at him he looked relieved, "Jacob are you a werewolf?"

**A/N: it's a cliffy not cause you don't know if Jacob is a werewolves but because you don't know what's going to happen after they establish that** **what he is and all that good stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: seriously I got like one review so please review people who aren't reviewing and can review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry it's taken so long to update I just started another story and you know so sorry again.**

**Jacob's POV**

Last night was crazy. Paul sulked in the back of the truck all the way home and when we dropped him off Sam got out and walked him up to the door talking to him. They stopped at his front door and after they talked calmly for a few minutes then Paul yelled,

"I don't know what's going on, I couldn't help it."

I looked back at Embry eyes wide. This could only mean one thing that Paul imprinted on Angela. I turned back to face the front. I wonder what Bella will think of this and poor Ben.

When Sam got back in the car he looked tired and exhausted. I asked if everything was ok and he just nodded and started the car. We dropped off Embry then he dropped off me. I went inside and headed straight to my room not in the mood to talk. I was happy about being able to tell Bella everything, but worried about Paul how far would this go and could he stop it since she had a boyfriend. I of course I had no idea how imprinting felt like.

After about an hour of just staring at my ceiling and thinking I was hungry so I went to the kitchen and made a few sandwiches. While I was eating I noticed Billy wasn't there and guessed he was probably over at Charlie's or one of the other Elders of the village. Then realized it was almost midnight and got worried. I went outside and morphed I expected to hear quit, but instead I heard Paul's voice.

_Paul what are you doing out here so late? _I asked

_Your dad and Sam and Old Quil were hounding me about almost starting a fight with that stupid boy, its just that Angela is so beautiful I couldn't help it. Jacob I think I imprinted on her. What are you doing out so late?_

_Well I was looking for my dad but I guess he is at your house. I just have to say that I don't know imprinting feels like, but she has a boyfriend and she's Bella's friend and I don't know how she will react to all this._

_I know your just trying to be a friend but it's none of your business, ok._

_Ok whatever_ I said then went back to my house.

**Bella's POV**

The next morning I had to get up early to take a shower and get ready for school. I was pretty much asleep and when I got out I was only half asleep, but once I had breakfast I was ready to go.

When I got to school I was almost late, because these days I was either very early or late, so I rushed to class and barley made it in time. I sat by Angela and when I looked over to ask her for a piece of paper I saw she was staring of into space daydreaming.

I had to call her three more times before I finally threw an eraser at her head, naturally I missed her entirely and it landed on her desk. She looked at the eraser then over at me. She looked confused and I sighed and asked for a piece of paper.

A few minutes later I caught her daydreaming again and when the bell rang she jumped up and gathered her books quickly. I caught up with her on her way to PE.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

She stopped, "I don't know. Do you remember that guy that Ben almost got in a fight with yesterday, well I can't stop thinking about him and I feel really bad."

"It's ok it's just you have never had two guys fight over you before I would feel the same way."

"Ok thinks Bella see you at lunch."

I waved and we went our separate ways. I really wanted to tell her everything, she has always been there for me unlike some other people, but I had promised Jacob I wouldn't say anything. The rest of the day went by quickly and everything seemed normal except Ben seemed a little put out.

When I got home I went upstairs, changed into some sweats, and did my homework for an hour before the phone rang. I went downstairs to get it.

"Hello, Swan residence."

"Hey Bella it's Jacob do you think you could come down to La Push tonight, and bring Angela."

"Um yea no problem how is seven?" I answered event though I knew what was coming.

"Sounds good got to go, see you later."

Before I could say anything else he hung up. I shook my head and called Angela asking her to meet me at my house at six forty-five. She agreed and I went upstairs to change.

When Angela got there I smiled and lead her to my truck. She complained about taking it, but got in the passenger seat willingly. We talked a little bit on the way there, but it was mostly quit. We were both the kind of people who weren't bothered by silence.

When I pulled up to Jacob's house I saw Paul, Sam, and Jake sitting by the door. They turned their heads when I drove up and I heard Angela inhale when she saw Paul. I looked over to where they were now standing and saw Paul grin when he saw who was with me. I rolled my eyes and we got out.

Jake ran up to great me, but Sam stayed back solemnly, and Paul shyly. We headed into his house and Paul, Sam and Jake sat on the couch and me and Angela on two side chairs.

Suddenly Paul blurted out, "Angela I love you." Then got up and went outside.

I was just as shocked as Sam, Jake and Angela. When I looked over at her, she sat with her hand over her face. She got up and in a muffled voice asked to go home. I got up and we went to my truck I waved goodbye to Jake and Sam and we left.

"What's wrong?" I asked after a few minutes.

"It's just I have a boyfriend and when Paul said he loved me….I realized that I love him too and I don't know what to do, or how I could love someone I meet yesterday."

**Don, don, don what will happen next? You will find out in the next chapter, if I get at least five reviews so please, please read and then review. Thank you so much for your time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok yes its an author note and im sry but I have decided since I don't have any time wat so ever to update a story let alone three im going to add all of my plots to my very first story called memory loss. Those of u who have read New Vampire and Secrets it may seem like the same and it will be mostly (I don't know if im making any sense here) some of the times will have to change of course since in Secrets Edward isn't there but he is in the other stories so yea he will be there. Thanks for all the patience and again im sry for all the confusion. Please keep reading**


End file.
